


Clever woman, Morse.

by shakespeareanfish



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareanfish/pseuds/shakespeareanfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent casting of Endeavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever woman, Morse.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yjt4eh)

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring:
> 
> Loo Brealey as Endeavour Morse  
> Penelope Wilton as Fran Thursday  
> Rosie Cavaliero as Maxine DeBryn  
> Ben Whishaw as Jon Thursday  
> Paul McGann as Will Thursday  
> Ruth Wilson as Petra Jakes  
> Helen Mirren as Regina Bright  
> Alfie Enoch as Marcus Hicks


End file.
